Caitlyn/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Go ahead, run. I'll give you a five minute head start." - One of the reasons Piltover is known as the City of Progress is because it has an extraordinarily low crime rate. This hasn't always been the case; brigands and thieves of all sorts used to find the city-state an ideal mark for plunder, primarily due to the valuable resources it imports to fuel its techmaturgical research. Some even theorize that it would have fallen long ago to the chaos of organized crime if not for Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. Born the daughter of a wealthy statesman and a pioneering hextech researcher, Caitlyn discovered her natural gift for investigation when, at age 14, her father was assaulted and robbed on his way home. She snuck out of her house that night with her father's rifle and tracked down the muggers from the crime scene. At first, her parents did their best to discourage her from such risky hobbies, but she was incorrigible. Wishing to protect her daughter in the only way she knew how, Caitlyn's mother began outfitting her with techmaturgical devices tailored to her sleuthing needs. Caitlyn quickly gained notoriety, as she was single-handedly defeating crime in Piltover and had developed into a ravishing beauty as well. She never backed down from a case or a challenge, and she was one of the sharpest shots in the city-state. Her services were soon requested by Demacia to help track down a mysterious outlaw who had begun committing high-profile heists. The bandit, who always left a card with an ornate 'C' at the scene of the crime, became Caitlyn's arch-nemesis. To this day, Caitlyn still searches for this cat burglar, and the chase has led her all across Valoran. As she travels, she seeks to hone her skills and gain the influence necessary to track down the only quarry that has managed to evade her. |-|1st= "Go ahead, run. I'll give you a five minute head start." - , from her book 'Willing Apprehension' One of the reasons Piltover is known as the City of Progress is because it has an extraordinarily low crime rate. This hasn't always been the case; brigands and thieves of all sorts used to find the city-state an ideal mark for plunder, primarily due to the valuable resources it imports to fuel its techmaturgical research. Some even theorize that it would have fallen long ago to the chaos of organized crime if not for Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. Born the daughter of a wealthy statesman and a pioneering hextech researcher, Caitlyn discovered her natural gift for investigation when, at age 14, her father was assaulted and robbed on his way home. She snuck out of her house that night with her father's rifle and tracked down the muggers from the crime scene. At first, her parents did their best to discourage her from such risky hobbies, but she was incorrigible. Wishing to protect her daughter in the only way she knew how, Caitlyn's mother began outfitting her with techmaturgical devices tailored to her sleuthing needs. Caitlyn quickly gained notoriety, both because she was single-handedly defeating crime in Piltover and also because she soon developed into a ravishing beauty. She never backed down from a case or a challenge, and she was one of the sharpest shots in the city-state. Her services were soon requested by Demacia to help track down a mysterious outlaw who had begun committing high-profile heists. The bandit, who always left a card with an ornate at the scene of the crime, became Caitlyn's nemesis. To this day, Caitlyn still searches for this cat burglar, and the chase has led her all across Valoran. She has joined the League to hone her skills and gain the influence necessary to track down the only quarry that has managed to evade her. |-|League Judgement= ;Candidate * ;Date * 31 December, 20 CLE ;Observation Caitlyn enters the Great Hall with a series of whirs and clicks, as the lenses extending down from her hat adjust to allow her to study the space in meticulous detail. She has a long rifle slung over her shoulder, and she bears its weight so comfortably one would doubt she's ever without it. Her ensemble is as alive with the activity of gears as it is revealing, both facets competing for attention. She takes the room in with the eye of an investigator, noting the placement of all objects. She scrutinizes the marble doors to the Reflecting Chamber with grim determination. Satisfied that she could analyze a crime scene there later if necessary, she pushes through the doors. ;Reflection The darkness weighed on her skin like dew after a long stakeout, cool and sobering. As if in response to the thought, she heard the light patter of rain on cobblestone behind her. Startled, she spun around too quickly, banging her elbow against something solid. The 'something' was a grimy brick wall on which a sinewy creature reminiscent of the was graffitied in glorious detail. With conditioned skepticism, her eyes panned from the wall down the long alleyway next to her. She caught a gasp before it left her throat. Resilience Way. No matter how many hours she'd spent there, the place always gave her chills. Her gaze went to the sky, where she could see the spire of Constance Tower casting its familiar light out over the city, reminding Demacians never to slacken the grip on their ethical reins. Sadly ironic that the same tower allowed the fugitive, the mysterious , to escape when he was so nearly within her grasp. She could recall every detail of the day on a whim. It sat in her memory like a picture of a dead lover taped to a mirror, there to remind you of what you could have had. The pursuit began in the lobby of the Artificer's Guild Hall in Demacia's crowded Honor Square. A student studying Advanced Techmaturgical Wafer Fabrication had, by chance, stopped at the Guild in order to speak with Moraj Wossit about her requirements for Guild entry. Wossit was some Average Joe paper-pusher who, unbeknownst to her and his superiors, had been ditching work early on Thursdays while he got, as he put it, 'elective stress therapy'. Caitlyn had heard that line enough to know that he meant 'something my wife and kids shouldn't know about'. So much for Demacia's bastion of morality, although in retrospect he could have just been watching a late League match with a brew for how tightly wound the city-state had its people. In any case, the student happened to barge into his office and found his desk in disarray with the window open. She retrieved a supervisor who, concerned, contacted the local authorities. Caitlyn had been in town investigating the last enigmatic card that had left. It was the fourth in a series of roughly identical cards he'd left at the scenes of his heists. All of them bore only a single character: . This one was left in place of the Celestial Crystal stolen from Freljord's Dervish Crystal Hall. She'd determined that he chose paper stock in slightly different shades to let her know which part of Valoran he planned to hit next. There was some meaning to the ink and font he used, but she hadn't cracked that yet at the time. Thanks to his earlier theft of the Greatsword of Milthorn from Demacia's Royal Palace, Caitlyn had deduced that he meant to show up there again, and she was speaking with the constable when the message came from Guild Hall. She accompanied the constable there on a hunch, and when they arrived, the lobby was rife with security goons. The supervisor had been mindful enough to check the Senior Artificer's office, where Wossit had been provisioned with special access. When he got there, the office was in a similar state of chaos. Most importantly, the treasured Helm of the Protector, which had been carried to Demacia years before by League Champion , was missing from an open safe. It had been entrusted to the Artificer's Guild for some kind of magical tune-up, and the Guild monkeys had assured Caitlyn that the whole operation had been completely hush-hush. In the safe another card waited, mocking her inability to decipher its clues. Security locked the building down immediately. Caitlyn was listening to the Chief of Security's recounting when she noticed one security officer who kept depriving her of a square look at his face. It was incidental enough to seem unimportant, but after five minutes of distracted glances, she decided to strike up a conversation. She made it a solid four steps in his direction before he bolted for the stairs. She chased him up ten flights of stairs, never breaking stride. She reached the roof just in time to see him swinging away on a line affixed to the top of the Constance Tower. As he swung, it was clear that he'd calculated this escape to reach the roof of the Gillson's Training Hall. This was too close to let him slip away, so she leveled her rifle and took for a leg. Her quarry had slipped up this time, as he could not deviate from his path, and her shots was what Caitlyn did best. She pulled the trigger. In a flash, the perpetrator fell from the line. Caitlyn didn't understand; the bullet shouldn't have hit so soon. Time slowed to a crawl as she watched him descend through the air. She watched until he disappeared between the buildings and dashed back down the stairs. And here she was again. Standing in Resilience Alley where he fell. There were witnesses everywhere who saw him fall into the alley, and yet it was empty. No body, no blood, no explanation for how he could have survived, and nobody saw him leave. That night, she sat there in that raining dump of an alley for hours, searching for an answer. As though responding to the memory, a panel in the soaking cobblestone floor slid open. Caitlyn leapt back, jerking her rifle off her shoulder in a practiced motion and training it on the hole. A low chuckle echoed out from the darkness. "Tricky, aren't I?" A voice said. Caitlyn couldn't come to grips with the situation quickly enough. "Step out slowly!" "Nah, I'm not gonna do that." The voice was tinged with amusement. "I'll give you 'til the count of three. If you aren't in plain sight with your hands up, I'm just going to use the muzzle flash from this rifle to light my way." Caitlyn was accustomed to overcoming obstacles. "One... " "You won't do it, you don't have the - " "Two... " "You know if you shoot me, you'll never find out how I - " "Three." Caitlyn pulled the trigger, but the gun clicked hollowly. "Why do you want to join the League, Caitlyn?" The voice was suddenly solemn. "I'll ask the questions here! Who - " She didn't like being interrogated. "Why do you want to join the League, Caitlyn?" There was a level of control in the voice that caused a sense of dread to creep up her spine. "You already know the answer to that question or you wouldn't have taken me here." She waited, but no response came. "He's the only case I've had to leave open. I'll become better. I'm going to catch him, and the League will be my tool to do just that." "How does it feel, exposing your mind?" The question came in a whisper from behind her ear, and the trap door in the alley snapped shut. She whirled about, but all she saw were the ornate marble doors of the Institute. Behind her lay the path to becoming a champion. "If you want a piece of my mind, just ask next time. I'll save you the song and dance." She smirked, knowing that she was being watched, before slinging her rifle over her shoulder and continuing into the League. Previous Abilities stacks, her next basic attack is enhanced to deal bonus physical damage (tripled against minions and monsters) and gains against enemy champions. |targeting = Headshot is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = physical |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack applies other on-hit effects. * Headshot can for against champions or against minions and monsters. * Headshot's bonus damage applies life steal. * Headshot will not be consumed when attacking structures or wards (though attacking the latter will grant stacks) * Headshot's damage will be negated if the enhanced attack is , , , or if Caitlyn is . |additional = will grant Headshot stacks for every enemy hit (the bonus damage will only apply to the primary target) |video = }} After a 1-second delay, Caitlyn fires a projectile in the target direction that deals physical damage to all enemies it passes through. Each target hit after the first takes 10% less damage (down to a minimum 50% damage) |leveling = | }} |range = 1250 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Piltover Peacemaker is a direction-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability and affect its reduced damage. |additional = |video = }} Caitlyn sets a trap at the target location that arms after seconds. Enemy champions who come near the trap set it off, becoming , taking magic damage over seconds. The trap also grants of the target for 9 seconds. |description2 = Caitlyn can set up to 3 traps, with each one lasting up to 4 minutes. Traps are visible to both allies and enemies. If she sets a trap when three are already placed, the oldest trap deactivates itself. |leveling = |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Yordle Snap Trap is a ground-targeted trap. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = dot |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = Yordle Snap Traps grant in a small area upon being places, and are untargetable as well as visible on the map. |video = }} Caitlyn fires a net and dashes in the opposite direction. The net deals magic damage to the first enemy hit and them by 50%. |leveling = |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = Mana |targeting = 90 Caliber Net is a direction-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Caitlyn can use 90 Caliber Net's displacement to go through walls. * 90 Caliber Net can be interrupted (it has a short channel rather than a cast time) |video = }} After a brief delay, Caitlyn locks onto a target enemy champion and channels for 1 second, gaining of the target on-cast. |description2 = If Caitlyn completes the channel, she fires a homing projectile toward the target that deals physical damage to the first enemy champion it hits. Other enemy champions can intercept the shot. |leveling2 = |range = |speed = 3200 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Ace in the Hole is a unit-targeted ability with a collision component. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Ace in the Hole cancels if Caitlyn loses of her target before she locks on (does not go on cooldown nor does it consume mana) but she cannot cancel the channel herself. * Becoming stealthed will not remove Ace in the Hole's mark (grants while Caitlyn channels) and can still hit the target. * Clones can intercept Ace in the Hole (they are classified as champions for targeting purposes) * Ace in the Hole will be canceled and put on a 5-second cooldown (does not refund the mana cost) if the target dies or becomes untargetable while Caitlyn channels. ** Enemies who become untargetable after Caitlyn fires will still be followed, but the projectile will fizzle upon reaching them (unless they become targetable before it would hit) * Ace in the Hole will continue towards dead targets' corpses and can still be intercepted even if they die after Caitlyn fires (goes on full cooldown) |video = }} Previous Splash Art North America= Caitlyn OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Caitlyn Caitlyn ResistanceSkin old.jpg|1st Resistance Caitlyn Caitlyn SheriffSkin old.jpg|1st Sheriff Caitlyn Caitlyn SafariSkin old.jpg|1st Safari Caitlyn Caitlyn ArcticWarfareSkin old.jpg|1st Arctic Warfare Caitlyn |-|China= Caitlyn OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Cailtyn Caitlyn ResistanceSkin Ch.jpg|Resistance Caitlyn Caitlyn SheriffSkin Ch.jpg|Sheriff Caitlyn Caitlyn SafariSkin Ch.jpg|Safari Caitlyn Caitlyn ArcticWarfareSkin Ch.jpg|Arctic Warfare Caitlyn Patch History ** Quote when killing is no longer heard by everyone on the map. ** Fixed a bug where she could become covered in a blue overlay for the rest of the match if polymorphed by while in combat. ** *** Fixed a bug where could get the same blue overlay if casting on any enemy affected by an allied Yordle Snap Trap. ;V7.11 * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . *** Attack delay increased to from . * ** no longer grants Headshot stacks on secondary targets. ** Passive starting bonus attack speed increased to 15% from 10%. Level 1 attack speed is still . * ** Fixed a bug causing the projectile of an enemy Piltover Peacemaker to not properly appear until it hit a unit when fired from fog of war. * ** Various VO lines triggered when she scores a pentakill, ace, or killing spree now properly play. ** The underside of Teemo's stolen hat no longer looks kinda weird during her . ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.4 * ** *** Fixed a bug where the SFX were distorting when hitting multiple minions. ;V6.15 * ** Untargetable champions can no longer proc the trap. ** Improved visibility of Lunar Wraith Caitlyn's trap. ;V6.4 * ** bonus damage changed to from % ** Traps now display their area of effect range to Caitlyn. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V6.1 * ** Caitlyn would often path into her normal attack range to perform the empowered attack. ** Caitlyn first attack after an empowered one would take longer to complete. ** Using the empowered attack on a target other than the one being previously attacked would take longer to complete. * ** Collision detection improved for smaller enemies. ;V5.24 * ** Stacks changed to 6 at all levels from . ;V5.23 * ** Frequency of line reduced * ** Maximum damage to targets beyond the first increased to 67% from 60. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Attack damage increased to from ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. ** Attack speed reduced to from ** Attack delay increased to from 0. *** Caitlyn now starts the game with 10% bonus attack speed at level 1 to offset the attack speed reduction at the start of the game. * ** New icon ** 50% bonus armor penetration ** Bonus damage increased to 1 + (0.5 bonus critical strike damage))% AD}} from *** Still deals bonus damage against minions and monsters. ** Caitlyn's next attack against targets caught in a or slowed by gains 'double range' and is guaranteed to apply Headshot. These Headshots will not generate charges toward standard Headshots nor consume a stacked one. ** Attacks against turrets will now increment Caitlyn's Headshot counter. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from ** 10% damage mitigation per enemy unit hit. ** Projectile is now narrow until it hits its first target then opens up to normal width. ** Enemies beyond the first take only % AD)}}}} damage unless caught in a , then they take full damage. * ** Magic damage-over-time and AP ratio. ** Utilizes a stock system, with maximum charges. *** Recharge time increased to seconds from . *** Maximum number of traps increased to from 3 at all ranks. ** Duration reduced to 90 seconds from 240. ** Being trapped now grants an immunity to further traps placed at that location for ~4 seconds. *** Enemies lose that immunity if they leave the location. ** Trapped enemies take % multiplicatively increased damage from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Dash distance reduced to 400 from 500. ** Missile width reduced to 70 from 80. ** Missile speed reduced to 1600 from 2000. ;V5.21 * Fixed a bug where Caitlyn's attack animation and damage application would occasionally become fall out of sync when was in the game. ;V5.18 * ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from 50. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V5.11 * ** Ignores 50% of the target enemy champion's bonus armor. * ** Fixed a bug where the trap could take any time between 1 and seconds to arm. *** It is now always seconds. ** Fixed a bug where certain dashes could pass over the trap without triggering it. * ** Sight is now granted on-click instead of after the seconds cast time. *** The ability should no longer cancel if you lose sight of the target. ;V5.8 * ** Bush visibility improved. ;V4.15 * General ** Fixed a bug where abilities that give True Sight of enemy champions would reveal s under certain circumstances. ;V4.12 * General ** Fixed a bug where Caitlyn's basic attacks were registering as attacks before they visually hit the target. ;V4.11 * General ** Classic artwork updated. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 17 from 13. ;V4.1 * ** Projectile should now be correctly destroyed if the target becomes untargetable. ;V3.15 * General ** New running animation ;V3.7 * Stats ** Attack speed reduced to from ** Attack speed per level increased to 4% from 3%. * ** No longer gains stacks when attacking structures. ;V3.02 * ** No longer consumed when attacking wards. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 300. ;V1.0.0.147b * ** Per unit damage mitigation reduced to 10% from 15. ** Minimum damage increased to 50% from 40. * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. ;V1.0.0.142 * General ** Ability tooltips updated. * ** Cast time reduced. * ** Range increased to from . ** Channel time reduced to 1 second from . ;V1.0.0.141 * ** Now properly ignores unit collision when placed. ;V1.0.0.140 * ** Fixed a bug where Caitlyn would appear to attack during channeling. ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Fixed a bug where it did not trigger while taunted or silenced. ;V1.0.0.129 * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 300 from 305. ;V1.0.0.128 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Activation radius reduced to 135 from 150. ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Now will show the area it triggers in when cast. * ** Fixed a bug where it would fail to reset cooldown if or died during the channel time. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Fixed a bug where, when planting a new trap after another one was recently triggered, the one before was disabled. ;V1.0.0.116 * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. ** Activation range increased to 150 from 125. * ** Mana cost reduced to 75 from 90. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ** Range increased to from . ;V1.0.0.114 * Stats ** Attack speed growth increased to 3% from * ** Maximum charges increased to 3 from 2. ;V1.0.0.113 * ** Activation stacks reduced to from 8 at all levels. ;V1.0.0.112 * ** Projectile speed increased to 3200 from 2200. ** Range increased to from . ** Initial cast time leading up to channel time decreased significantly. ;V1.0.0.111 * General ** Ability tooltips updated. ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Base damage changed to from . ** AD ratio increased to from ** Per unit damage mitigation increased to 10% from 6. ** Maximum damage mitigation increased to 50% from 30. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Now provides vision of the target for the duration and thus is not canceled when Caitlyn loses line of sight. ** Base damage is now treated as a spell instead of an attack. ** No longer triggers on-hit effects like . ** Now triggers spell effects like . ** Cannot be dodged or blocked by . ** Fixed a bug where it didn't scale from the mastery. ;V1.0.0.108 * Added ** - *** Every 8 attacks (attacks while in brush count as 2) Caitlyn will fire a headshot dealing either 150% damage to a champion or 250% damage to a minion. ** - *** Caitlyn revs up her rifle for 1 second to unleash a penetrating shot which deals physical damage (deals less damage to subsequent targets) ** - *** Caitlyn sets a trap to reveal sneaky yordles. When sprung the trap immobilizes the champion and deals magic damage over seconds. ** - *** Caitlyn fires a heavy net to slow her target. The recoil knocks her back. ** - *** Caitlyn takes time to line up the perfect shot, dealing massive damage to a single target at a huge range. Enemy champions can intercept the bullet for their ally. }} Category:Caitlyn Category:Champion history